degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley-Manny Conflict
The conflict between Ashley Kerwin and Manny Santos began in Take My Breath Away, 'but wasn't focused on until 'Holiday (2). ' Conflict History Overview Manny was shown to be jealous of Ashley in 'Take My Breath Away, when she saw Ashley and Craig talking. Ashley, however, began to dislike Manny in Holiday (2), 'when she found out that Manny was dating Craig, even though Ashley and Craig were together at the time. Season 2 In 'Take My Breath Away, Manny gets jealous when she spots Ashley talking with Craig. She also advises him not to talk to her anymore. Season 3 In Should I Stay Or Should I Go?, '''Manny convinces Craig to cheat on Ashley with her, and is hurt when she sees Ashley and Craig hugging. In Holiday (1), Manny tries getting Craig to break up with Ashley. In Holiday (2),' Manny is helping Ashley with makeup and talking about Ashley needing to move on from Craig, Ashley confused says they're still together. Ashley then witnesses the blanket and bracelet Craig thought she had gotten for her and compliments Manny's bracelet and asks who got it for her and Manny says it was just from some guy and they realize Craig had been lying to both of them the whole time and break up with him. In' Accidents Will Happen (1), Ashley and Ellie insult Manny from the incident between them and Craig and Manny tries to tell them off but gives up. When Manny goes to talk to Ashley, Ashley tries to walk away until Manny says she's sorry but Ashley tells her that doesn't help and Manny talks about how Craig lied to them, then Ashley tells her she's gonna be late for class but as Manny leaves Ashley seems to probably think about what she said. In '''Accidents Will Happen (2), Ashley is shocked to find out that Craig and Manny got back together and is even more shocked when Paige informs her that Craig got Manny pregnant. When Ashley approaches them in the cafeteria she announces it to the whole school which makes Manny run off and cry. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Ashley is annoyed when she finds out that Manny was behind Spinner convincing Downtown Sasquatch to play at the school car wash. Later at the car wash, Craig and Manny are talking, but Ashley interrupts them, calling Craig over to her. Spinner approaches Manny, and comments that if Ashley was anymore bitter, then she'd be a lemon. In Neutron Dance, Ashley is shocked to see Manny as an addition to Downtown Sasquatch. Season 5 In High Fidelity (2), when Ellie tells Ashley that Craig got back with Manny, Ashley jokingly says that makes her itchy. Season 7 In '''Bust a Move (1), '''Manny, Jay, Ashley, Emma and Liberty take a road trip to Smithdale. Trivia *Ironically Manny also had a conflict with Ashley's other friends Ellie and Paige. *They were in relationships with Craig. *Ashley was the first girl Manny got jealous of because of Craig, the second being Ellie. Gallery tumblr_lepzq2OFd51qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_le99oxEN8V1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz5robbeR1qc1tpr.jpg capromoshoot.jpg tumblr_le99omyUAm1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz5slydsc1qc1tpr.jpg DegrassiTNG_cast_1.jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 7